


KeePer

by aquablueishmoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crown Prince - Freeform, Hybrid!AU, Jaehwall, M/M, royal family, royal!AU, sunhak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquablueishmoon/pseuds/aquablueishmoon
Summary: Crown Prince Juyeon is celebrating his 21st birthday. His father, the King is offering him a special gift. A hybrid. And his assistant is not happy with the way the Crown Prince treats this little boy.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, with royal!au since the boyz entered the Kingdom.
> 
> TW/ description of violence

Jaehyun hurried towards Crown Prince’s chamber as soon as he got up and dressed up himself. They had so much to do before his master’s 21st birthday celebration. As his main assistant he made sure a warm bath was prepared and new sets of royal clothing were piled up in the bathing area. Then, he knocked on his master’s door three times. “Your Highness, we need to get ready” he said, waiting for his response.

Crown Prince Juyeon didn’t like getting up early and he grunted when he heard Jaehyun’s voice. He tried to cover his royal head with his royal pillow but his royal servant insisted that he should take the bath and eat breakfast before the arrival of first guests. “Come in then”.

Jaehyun came inside quietly and helped his prince undress. He waited patiently when his master was taking a bath and he made sure the water had proper temperature every five minutes. “I heard His Majesty prepared some special present for you, Your Highness” he said eventually and Crown Prince looked at him with sharp eyes.

“I thought I told you that I hate gossips, Jaehyun” he spoke, angrily. Servants in the palace loved to spread various news and majority of them were false. Last year his assistant said the very same thing and yet no spectacular present was given to him. Only a few new robes, pens and ink stones, several books and a few court ladies. Nothing really special. 

“Your servant made a mistake, please forgive him” Jaehyun kneeled in front of the bathtub and bent his head like obedient servant should. That pleased Crown Prince enough to let this small mistake slide.

“Just don’t mention any news you haven’t checked yourself. Now, get those robs and help me with them” he ordered and Jaehyun happily stood up from his knees and grabbed new, amazingly beautiful robe. It was red with golden ornaments, first red rope in Crown Prince’s life. For the past 20 years he had to wear blue robes that represented his position as a prince. Today he was going to be announced future king and thus he got permission to wear red, color dedicated to king.

When they were almost finished, a sudden knock could be heard in the chamber. “Your Highness, His Majesty the King wants to see you in the Throne Room in 15 minutes” king’s eunuch announced and left prince’s wing of the palace. 

“Maybe you were right about that present” he murmured under his nose, while Jaehyun was putting his hat on his head. Then he led Crown Prince to the mirror and His Highness looked quite satisfied with his new robe. It seemed that he liked the idea of becoming the king more than anything else. Jaehyun wondered if his master was aware of difficulties, he would have to face on this path but he kept such questions to himself. “Follow me to the Throne Room”.

~ * ~

Throne Room was more than splendid. Spacious and bright place was full of beautifully painted paravanes with all good signs they believed in in the country. Mountains, sun and moon, clouds, pines and mushrooms, tigers and dragons, all of them were supposed to maintain royal family’s wellbeing, strength and health. 

Two giant thrones were placed on the higher platform, two smaller ones on a lower platform. First two were for King and Queen, both sitting on their thrones with proud smiles on their faces when their oldest son entered the Throne Room. Smaller thrones belonged to Crown Prince and his future wife, Crown Princess. Royal astrologists couldn’t find perfect match for him yet, but they were looking harder and harder every year.

There was one new item in the Throne Room. A big, wooden box with holes on the top. Crown Prince examined the box for a while before he bowed to his parents and a few officials that were standing by the thrones. He recognized the Minister of the Personnel and Prime Minister and wondered why they organized such an official meeting before the celebration party.

“My dear son became 21 today” King rose up from his throne and told this very obvious truth. Jaehyun had to fight the urge to snort. Everyone in the kingdom knew it, peasant had to give their crops, merchants sent products they would normally sell and the whole palace was involved in preparing the celebration party. Royal family was truly something.  
“Juyeon, you became a man today. And I have something for you and that very something will made you man tonight” he announced and ordered his guards to lit the top layer of the box. He then let his son and his servant approach the box and they found a young boy inside. 

There was something special about him and Jaehyun quickly noticed a pair of black ears and long, black tail. He raised his eyebrow but he stayed silent. If His Majesty wanted to give his son a hybrid as a gift, he – a mere servant – had no right to say ‘no’ even though he felt nothing but disgust. Hybrid was scared and it – no – he looked at them with a mixture of surprise and fear.

“Your gift is fascinating, Your Highness” Juyeon’s voice seemed to sparkle. He wanted to see this hybrid thing, so he ordered it to get out of it. Hybrid tried to remain calm but sudden and sharp order made him sob a little. Crown Prince frowned and looked at Jaehyun as if he was some wild animal tamer. “Take it to my chamber and make sure that it won’t cry when I talk to it next time” he commanded and Jaehyun had no other choice but to do what he said. 

“Come, little one, I’m gonna help you out” he said softly and that very softness enabled the hybrid to calm down. His eyes were still teary but at least his heart pace wasn’t running so quickly as before. Jaehyun offered him his hand and hybrid hesitated for a few seconds, but it finally took his hand and walked out of the box. 

“Very well, and now we will go and find you something to eat. Are you hungry?” he asked and the hybrid shyly nodded his head. Jaehyun smiled to himself and led him out of the Throne Room. Without king or prince in sight, hybrid seemed to relax a bit. “What’s your name?”

“H-Hyunjoon” he answered quietly and looked at Jaehyun with big eyes. Eyes full of hope. “You’re not gonna hurt me, right?”

“No, little one, I’ll take care of you. My name is Jaehyun, by the way, but you can call me Hyunjae if you want” he suggested and Hyunjoon nodded his head again. Jaehyun was his new hope.


	2. Salty

The walk through palace corridors made hybrid calm down completely. Little boy seemed fascinated by enormous area of every building and the richness of the decoration. They had to leave the Throne Room complex and make their way to King and Prince’s quarters. Royal Gardens made his eyes sparkle and Jaehyun decided to take him there during his spare time.

“So… who are you, Jaehyun” the hybrid asked, looking at him shyly. The man seemed to be thousand times more friendly than palace guards who brought him here, the King who checked him himself and that young prince who started shouting at him from the first second. He had no idea who this man was and why he was in the room with the royal family and all those officials though. Was he someone important?

“I’m the main assistant of the Crown Prince” he explained kindly, sending hybrid another warm smile. He decided to explain his duties in more details when he saw his confused eyes. Not everyone lived in the palace after all. “I take care of his schedules, control the food and clothes prepared by the servants and take care of his education.”

“He doesn’t seem to be nice…” hybrid said and Jaehyun hushed him. There were guards everywhere and every little sign of lack of respect could be dangerous. Hyunjoon sighed quietly. He started to understand his new fate. He was bought and sent to the palace, to the prince who seemed to be someone with terrible personality. And he was supposed to serve him? To be his? 

“Believe me, the Crown Prince is amazingly strong, manly and smart” Jaehyun answered, but he was aware that those characteristics weren’t the most important ones in the hybrid’s position. He couldn’t even imagine how terrible he must have felt when he realized that he was sold as a male concubine. To the palace. Sure, he would have every luxurious item he would want. But money couldn’t buy you happiness. Right?

They finally reached the Crown Prince’s Pavilion. It was a beautiful building with its own battle arena where Juyeon practiced swordsmanship every morning. He was one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom and Jaehyun had to admit that. Bruises and cuts kept appearing on his body even though he got so much better at fighting. Pair of guards at the entrance looked at the hybrid with suspicious look but when they noticed Jaehyun, they just decided to let them in.

“This is where royal family lives?” Hyunjoon asked and Jaehyun couldn’t help but smiled. He was so cute with all those questions and curious eyes. There were so many things he had to learn about living in the palace… Jaehyun was remembered of his first days here and he smiled again. He was as curious and expectant as the hybrid was.

“There is where Crown Prince lives” he answered, leading him to the small room, his room. It was located next to the spacious one that belonged to the prince, so that he could hear him whenever Juyeon needed his help or attention. “King, Queen and Juyeon’s younger brother, our prince Sunwoo; all of them have their own pavilions. The Throne Room you saw before was in king’s quarters. Sunwoo’s are right next to it. Queen’s pavilion is located in other part of the palace, next to Crown Princess quarters. I will show you around later.” he promised, knowing that the enormous are of the palace could be a bit intimidating in the beginning.

“Thank you… Jaehyun” Hyunjoon smiled again and sat at the floor, not sure what to do with himself. His tail was moving nervously from side to side, giving away his true emotions, all that anxiety he was filling right now. Jaehyun sat next to him and gently patted his shoulder.

“You heard that today is prince’s birthday, right? There will be feast and I’m afraid I will have to attend it. Shall I borrow you a book, so that you won’t be bored?” he asked and hybrid shivered. Hyunjoon sighed again and shook his head.

“I can’t read, Jaehyun. Hybrids don’t need to know how to read or write, you don’t need such knowledge… in bed” he answered and Jaehyun could feel the pain and disgust he was feeling right now. He didn’t want this cute little guy to suffer. He didn’t want him to be in Crown Prince’s arms. In arms of someone who valued himself higher than anyone else, who was never satisfied, who wanted only power and throne.

“I can teach you how to read. In my free time. Don’t worry, little one” he promised and he decided to keep this promise at all cost. He prepared some food he promised, spread the matt on the floor so that the hybrid could rest and put a blanket on his shoulder. Hyunjoon seemed to relax in his arms and Jaehyun considered it a good sign. “Rest well” he whispered quietly as the boy was falling asleep on his bed, under his blanket. 

It was time for this goddamn feast.


	3. Break Your Rules

The number of tables, plates and guests was shocking even for him. All the officials and their families, ambassadors from other countries, prominent families, scholars and soldiers, everyone was there. And Crown Prince was sitting right in the middle of the crowd, accepting another guests, another wishes and another presents.

Jaehyun was standing behind him, noting down every person who approached Juyeon. The task was boring and could be done by anyone else, but the prince decided that it was perfect punishment from the morning incident. “You were so interested in my presents, so I’m letting you write all of them down” he said and Jaehyun had to remind himself tons of times that he was his prince and he couldn’t disobey him like this. Even if he was pain in the ass.

Wishes, presents and congratulatory speeches took ages. Jaehyun kept writing everything down, but his mind and soul were in his room, beside the hybrid. He could see his terrified face and his sad eyes; those images were still vivid in his memory. He was trying to find a way to free Hyunjoon from this nightmare. 

When last guest finally left his presents and Jaehyun handed the lists to some other assistant, the feast officially started. 21 dishes represented the 21st birthday and tons of wine showed that Juyeon was now a man who could drink and have fun. And he used this opportunity throughout the whole party. Jaehyun was the one who had to fill his cup over and over again and also the only one who didn’t think that it was okay for such a strong and dangerous man to be drunk. He was scared that his moody master could become even more cruel in this state. But there was no one he could share this fear with.

The rest of the crowd was getting drunk as well. Officials decided to use this opportunity to show their daughters to the Royal family and beautiful ladies started to bow in front of Juyeon, trying to steal his heart. Jaehyun tried not to look to avoid getting angry. Even after so many years he couldn’t understand that some people had e v e r y t h i n g they wanted while others had to fight for survival. He excused himself for a while and moved to the next table to spend time with Haknyeon, Sunwoo’s assistant and the younger prince himself. 

Sunwoo seemed to be as cold as his brother at the first glance, but he was an energetic and amazingly smart kid. He liked his company and the prince also liked spending time with him. Sunwoo hated the swordsmanship, he preferred the calligraphy and poetry, so Jaehyun was appointed as his teacher. His skills were good enough to teach Sunwoo how to defend himself and those lessons enabled them to get even closer. 

The younger prince was 19 and he wasn’t permitted to drink, so he was getting bored. Jaehyun offered to answer his questions about the secret meeting in the throne room and Sunwoo got really interested in Hyunjoon’s presence in the palace. He wanted to meet him, neither because he was some weird creature nor because he wanted to take advantage of him but because he just loved making new friends. Haknyeon looked at him with proud smile and Jaehyun sighed. Why was he given the task to take care of the worse brother? 

“My dear officials, our court astrologists will check your daughters well. I’m more than sure than one of those pretty ladies will become my daughter-in-law very soon” the King was as drunk as his son, but again, no one was bothered by this fact. Maybe apart from Sunwoo who looked at his father and sighed. He never got so much attention in his life. And Jaehyun felt so sorry towards him.

“And my beautiful wife. Jaehyun. JAEHYUN. Come on, it’s time for me to spend my birthday night with this lovely hybrid” Crown Prince shouted and Jaehyun gritted his teeth. How could he be so shameless? He got up from his seat anyway, said goodbye to Hakkie and Sunwoo and helped his master up. Juyeon was in worse state than he imagined and lust burned in his eyes. Oh no.

Crown Prince almost ran towards his room and growled when he saw that no one was there. By the time Jaehyun entered the pavilion, Juyeon had already realized where the hybrid was. He opened the door to his assistant’s room and started to wake the boy up. Hyunjoon opened his eyes and jumped, afraid of prince, his state and the duty as well. 

“Your Highness, please wait” Jaehyun rushed into the room and cowered Hyunjoon with his own back. He was facing his master, his prince with determination in his eyes and Juyeon raised an eyebrow. Jaehyun had his worse moments but he had never disobeyed his order or interrupted him. “Please, he is too scared to spend the night with you. He need time to adjust and he-”

Jaehyun couldn’t finish his sentence. Juyeon raised his arm and slapped him with it. The strength of this his was so hard, that he almost fell down. “How dare you? You have no right to tell me how I should treat him. He is mine” the prince shouted and Jaehyun lost remains of his respect.

“He is a person. Not you next toy” he shouted in the response and Juyeon tried to slap him again. This time, however, Hyunjoon wrapped his tail around his wrist and interrupted him. Juyeon looked at him with so much anger, that Jaehyun got scared. The look Juyeon had on his face... It was how he looked whenever he was attacking during their duels.

“Oh, it is my toy. But I guess it is broken” His words were so cruel and so harsh, that Hyunjoon hid behind his back, his tiny arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist. “And you know what you do with broken toys? You throw them away. Get lost, Jaehyun. And take this sobbing mess with you. If you ever show up in the capital, I will have both of you executed for disrespecting the royal family. You are gonna starve to death anyway, since you have no family, no money and no job. But that’s not my problem”.

Jaehyun looked at him with shock all over his face. His master threw him away? Just like this? After so many years? Well, if his master was such a dick, then he was more than willing to get out of the palace. Now he had this little boy as his companion, so he could find happiness anywhere. Besides, he was a good scholar; he could open his own school at the countryside. Everything will be fine without Juyeon in his life.

He took Hyunjoon’s hand and guided him out the pavilion and out of the palace gate. When they were stepping out of the palace area, the hybrid looked at him with sad eyes. “You lost everything because of me today” he said with an apologetic smile. And Jaehyun only shook his head.

“No, little one. I found my everything today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my royal!au.  
> Feel free to explore my profile, I have other The Boyz works here!
> 
> Also: Juyeon stans, forgive me


End file.
